The Parenthood of Smaug
by Drabbles on a Paige
Summary: An old friend come to Smaug's door, asking for help.
1. Chapter 1

Smaug... Smaug shifted in his sleep, golden coins falling over him and clanking together.

Smaug... Smaug... Wake up... I need you... Smaug frowned in his sleep, troubled from the noise.

Smaug! Smaug still did not wake. There was silence for a moment, then he felt intense cold on his face.

"RAAAAAWR! WHO DARE WAKE ME FROM MY SLEEP?" Smaug came out of his golden bed, revealing his full mass, "SHOW YOURSELF."

"SMAUG! Look down, its me! I need your help." Smaug looked down at his feet, a frost dragon not much bigger than his hind leg faced him.

"Tarell? What are you doing here, you know better than to come to me for help." He noticed that she was bleeding badly under her left wing, with an arrow lodged almost to the feather tip. "If you think I'll help with your injury there, I can't and won't help you."

"No, it's not that. I know..." She looked away, and took a breath. "I know that I am done for. I have minutes. But... I know that you still remember our friendship, even though you don't act like it. I need..."

"... Well what is it?"

"A home, for my child."

Smaug laughed heartily, "You think I would help you after all this time? With a child no less? You are sorely mistaken. You had better leave before I make your minutes of life even shorter.

"Please, I don't know what else to do! I don't know of any dragons left, and you are my only friend-"

"Change is imminent for all of us."

"But-"

Smaug growled at her without a word. Tarell backed away, then with great pain went behind one of the pillars and came back with a white and blue thing in her mouth.

"Tarell, I will not ask you again-"

She dropped the little dragon in front of him, the little dragon opened her eyes tiredly, then made a new nest out of the gold around her.

"Her name is Aura." Tarell felt a stab of pain through her body, and she laid down on the gold next to her daughter, watching her sleep.

"Just... just until she can swim on her own... please Smaug, it is the last thing I will ever ask of you."

"But you will not be able to return the favor." He said, looking at Aura inquisitively, "What is she? She can not fly with those wings." Her wings here v-shaped, to thin and heavy for flying, more for maneuvering in the water. Her tail was also flat, like a rudder.

"She's half water dragon." Smaug looked at her condescendingly, "There aren't many of us left! We have to make sacrifices." She laughed, then winced in pain. Her vision was starting to darken, and she was losing focus of Aura.

"I... I can't-"

"For me, Smaug, for us." She took her last breaths, raspy and faint, and her eyes gently closed.

Smaug sat, looking at the too sleeping dragons. He scooped up Tarell, and found a mine filled with beautiful gems poking out from the walls. He put her inside, and banged on the cave until it collapsed on her.

Now for the other one.

Looking at Aura, sleeping and innocent, He couldn't bring himself to throw her out. She wouldn't survive a day.

"Huhhh... Sorry, about your mother. She was a good friend. Maybe you will be too." Smaug curled around her and slept. For once, He wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I have been getting a lot of views of my first chapter and I don't know if you like it and you want me to keep going or what because I am getting no feedback so here is the next part and please speak up if you want me to keep going.

"Dad... Dad... I'm bored Dad... Daaad." Aura pounced on Smaug's head a few times, trying to wake him.

"Aura what is it I'm trying to sleep." He turned his head away and Aura followed it.

"I'm trying too but I caaaaan' come on I'm hungry." Smaug sighed

"You ate a whole cow two hours ago."

"Ugggghhh Daaaaadddd. Tell me a story."

"What kind of story?" His eyes were still closed

"Can you tell me something about the mountain? I mean... I don't think you could have gotten all this gold yourself."

"Of course I could." Smaug smiled

"Dad this is a hell of a lot of gold who are you fooling."

"Language Aura."

"Right, sorry." Aura sighed, "But really tell me. Come on."

Smaug sighed and opened his eyes. "Well, I needed someplace to stay, and this place happened to have just what I needed. Big caverns, a town nearby if I was hungry, and most importantly, all the gold."

"How did you get it?"

"I had to fight for it. There were a lot of dwarves living in the mountain, and I cleared them out."

"... are dwarves like the people at River Town? Only smaller and harrier?"

"Yes, How did you know that?" Smaug's brow furrowed.

"Well, I was wandering around the tunnels and I found some. Dwarves I mean. They werent moving though, even when I came close."

"...Oh, well I don't want you going near them anymore. Or River Town, I know you've been taking their fish and playing pranks on them. It's dangerous. And Dwarves are dangerous. You should never trust anyone else besides Dragons, and even then you need to be careful."

"Okay..."

"Is there something else you need to tell me?"

""Well... I found this really big stone. It's really pretty and I was wondering if I could keep it."

"Show me."

Aura slithered behind one of the pillars and brought out a huge, iridescent stone. She could barely hold it in her mouth it was so big.

Smaug's eyes widened. "Where did you find that?"

"I don't know, I was just looking around and it caught my eye."

"That's the Arkenstone, I don't think-"

"Oh please can I keep it? I won't lose it, I can keep it at part of my armor, like how the gold coins are stuck to your chest?"

Smaug looked at her and the Arkenstone, "I suppose. But it will take a lot of laying down on it, which means sleeping."

"Oh, ok. Thank you!" She immediately curled up around the stone and went to sleep.

Smaug closed his eyes. Finally.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the feedback! I like when people do that because it makes me want to keep going, so if you could just take a second to do a little review it is much appreciated :D Here is chapter three

Aura snaked through the endless tunnels of the mountain, wondering what else she would find this time. She knew Smaug didn't like her going through the tunnels, but she was so bored just looking at gold and sleeping. That seemed to be the only thing Smaug liked to do except go out and terrorize the River Town and bring home their livestock.

He wouldn't notice she was gone. He couldn't get to her anyways, he was much too big, while she was only about the size of his paw, and much narrower.

Aura coughed from the dust. These tunnels probably hadn't been used in decades. She was also starting to feel dry from the stale air, and knew she had to go back soon.

Then, she had a thought. She blew frost out onto the stone path, making it slippery and perfect for her webbed feet to zip around on. With this she could explore twice as fast.

"AURA." She heard Smaug calling her back. Aura sighed, Now he would be mad at her for the rest of the day.

She used her new method of transportation to zip over to Smaug in minutes. He did not look happy.

"I told you not to look around the tunnels. I don't want you finding something..." He couldn't seem to finish the thought.

"What else am I supposed to do? You just sleep, there isn't anyone else I can do something with, and you won't even let me go out to the river to swim."

"Huh, I know. I know... I suppose you could... go to the lake, but you can't interact with the humans or elves! Or anything else that isn't a dragon. Do you understand?"

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Be back before sundown, or I will hunt you down!" But he was already smiling.

"Ok! I'll come back in a little bit, I promise." and with that Aura slithered to the front gate.

Aura swam for a few hours, eating fish, timing herself with her swimming, and watching the boats pass through the River Town. No one really seemed to be happy there, and they were so dirty. She liked to watch them and try to understand why.

She went up the river, swimming easily against the current. Then, suddenly she saw something very strange. Up ahead, there were barrels coming down the river.

It was normal for the elves to send empty barrels down the river, but these barrels were not empty. They all contained squat, hairy men, and they were being chased by what Aura could only assume were the spawn of hell. They were very ugly and were shooting arrows at the men. Elves started coming out of the forest as well, and they were shooting at the ugly creatures. One of them seemed to be quite a bit of a showoff.

Aura thought she should probably turn back now, but she couldn't help herself, and watched as the battle progressed. The creatures seemed to be falling back, and the barrels of men were making its way down the river faster than the elves could kill the creatures to get to them.

She really thought she should go back now, but she was far too intrigued to leave.


End file.
